


I fall in love, just a little, oh little bit

by cryptidprotection



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidprotection/pseuds/cryptidprotection
Summary: Martin still lives in his apartment after the worm attack, and can't sleep. Tim notices, and offers to let him stay the night.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I fall in love, just a little, oh little bit

**Author's Note:**

> Martim fic!!! I've had this bad boy in the works for nearly a month :') But its done!!  
> This takes place pretty early in s2, so keep that in mind. I made Jon a bit too soft but I just finished s5 and couldn't fish out a mean Jon even if I wanted 😞  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!

Martin Blackwood was used to being lonely. Not that he liked it, per say, but when he walked back into his apartment the heavy air of nothing was normal. Not a soul had lived there in months, and dust lightly coated every surface. At the time, he had been too tired after an evening of running from worms, and he crashed on his couch; and then he had been too tired in the morning to think properly as he rushed out of the apartment to get to work he didn't need to show up to.

He only took a moment to hesitate after having to walk all the way back from work. His hand graced over the doorknob, before he just shoved it open. The shelves were incredibly empty, but he managed to find a single can of Mandarin oranges to settle his stomach. When he sat on the couch, his eyes danced across his home, seeing dust and the occasional worm carcass that he forgot to clean when he first ran.

And then he looked to the wall behind him, and his fingers tightened around the can. 'What if there were worms in there?' he thought idly, pressing his free hand against the cold wall. He could still see their small and white wriggling bodies, burrowing into his friends skin and dashing across the ground. His hand snapped back at the thought of worms squirming behind the sheetrock, and he quickly moved to sit in the middle of his apartment.

Away from the worms in the walls and any entrance that they could slip through. Sure he knew Jane Prentiss was dead, but it didn't stop the ghost feelings of the slippery insects. Or how his lack of sleep made the walls look like they moved and wriggled, barely containing thousands and thousands of worms.

It made sleeping unbelievably hard, and Sasha would gently ask how he had slept that week. With a smile he could never quite get used to, and eyes that didn't seem fully right. But her voice was kind and soft and Martin could only reply with a grumbled "fine" before continuing to make tea.

And so, when he found himself drifting at his desk, he decided it might be nice to nap. Sure, there were statements to do, but the institute felt... safer than his house, as ridiculous as it sounded. So, maybe having a nap wouldn't be to bad-

Thunk

Martin nearly toppled out of his chair as his head whipped up, quickly blinking the blur from his eyes. Tim stood in front of him looking slightly startled, before laughing.

"Sorry I- shit, Marto, I thought you were just reading that statement." He then gave a deft clap onto Martin's shoulder, who cringed slightly.

"Oh, it's fine Tim," he hummed, rubbing his eyes, before looking at the stack of papers. His heart dropped as he glanced back at Tim. "What's all that?" 

Tim looked down at the papers, before grinning wildly, "It's all the stuff I managed to dig up on that case boss told us to get 'as much stuff as we could'." His grin didn't falter as he began shifting through the large stack. "Personally, I'm thrilled to see the boss' look of horror when he realizes he has to go through every single page. You wanna know how much paper there is? 217 pages. And you know boss is going to read every. Single. One."

The manic look of pure excitement of Tim's face caused him to smile and crack a laugh, poking at the pile. "And you set it here because…?" He asked, eyes looking back up at Tim.

"Figured you would want to see boss' reaction, so I had a plan I wanted to impart onto you." Martin blinked in surprise, choking on a laugh. Leaning back, he crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Wait- Me? I thought Sasha always wanted a part of your mission to torment Jon." That seemed to have struck a chord as Tim grimaced, before groaning.

"She said she doesn't want to do it! Her computer hasn't been working so I thought now would be an opportune time but she just- shrugged it off. Said she had better things to do." His face had come to a rather adorable pout, and Martin giggled, before rolling his eyes.

"Alright then, what's your plan?"

"Oh, martini, I am so glad you asked."

-

Knock knock knock

Jon paused in the middle of his statement, tired eyes looking at the door. The tape recorder continued to hum beside him as the clock faintly ticked away. Scowling, a low groan came from his lips.

"Come in."

The door pushed open, and the exhausted face of Martin appeared. Jon felt his shoulders relax unwillingly, and he nodded. The other set a teacup on the table, and Jon let out a small breath of relief, before grabbing the cup. There was a moment of silence, before Jon noticed how deep the bags under Martin's eyes were. Cocking a brow, he set the cup back down.

"Not getting much sleep, Martin?" He asked, and the other simply flustered for a moment, leaning back.

"Oh- yeah, I guess. I didn't exactly move out of my apartment so-" He was cut short as the door opened. Jon looked around Martin, and straightened up at the sight of Tim. He had a neutral look, but his eyes gleamed of mischief, and Jon immediately understood why at the sight of what the man held. It gave a heavy thud as it was set down, and Jon could now see the manic glee in Tim's eyes.

"Got all the info for that case you hounded me about," Tim says simply, grin sharp and pixie like. Jon can only stare in mild horror at the stack.

"How many…."

"Pages? 217. Single spaced and in size 12, just how you like it." He gave a wink and Jon could feel himself internally die. He was going to read every piece of paper in that stack and he knew it.

"I…. Thank you, Tim." He said with a rather dry mouth, and Tim only grinned even wider, before he ushered out Martin.

"...."

".... Statement ends."

-

As soon as they were far enough away, Martin burst into laughter with Tim, covering his mouth. Tim choked on air, coughing as he laughed, only causing Martin to laugh even harder.

"Did you see his face!?" Tim whisper shouted, pressing his face into Martin's upper arm. He could only nod, unable to form any words. The two laughed against each other, gasping for air and giggling. However, as it died down, Tim looked up at Martin. Martin startled slightly at the sharp stare of his coworker, blinking curiously. The two's heavy breathing continued as Tim spoke.

"You said you weren't sleeping good." Tim said nonchalantly, slow yet steady, as if trying to avoid a land mine. Martin simply sighed, rubbed his neck and looked away.

"Uhm- yeah. The house is… Empty. And I keep thinking of the, uh, the worms." Martin looked back to see Tim's face twisted in disgust, and he could feel his heart tighten.

"Fuck worms," Tim said short and simple and Martin could feel his chest relax some. There was a beat of silence, before Tim smiled.

"Wanna stay at my house for a bit? Try and get some sleep, yknow?" Martin sputtered, pulling away and looking at Tim incredulously.

"Wait- what? Seriously??" He squeaked, and Tim barked out a laugh.

"Of course! You fell asleep doing work and those eye bags? Hella heavy. You could be carrying bricks in those." Martin stifled a giggle, before he sighed softly.

"I might take you up on that, if it's alright."

"I did offer. Here, lemme write down my address."

-

It had been a long bus ride to Tim's home, but as he stood outside it he felt his stomach twist. It wasn't particularly big by any means, but it was obvious it used to home a family; Not just Tim. Clutching the straps of his backpack, he knocked on the door.

Him and Tim had agreed to have him stay for the weekend and see how he liked it. If he didn't get more sleep, then he'd convince Jon to let him sleep in the archives again. Which Martin was sure wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. After all, he had managed to get Jon to share the small cot with him at least once.

The door opened, and Tim grinned widely up at him. Shuffling inside, Martin gawked at the interior. It was… Big. Not mansion level, but Martin had spent all his life in an apartment. And this was a little intimidating. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were one big room, and a small hallway led off to a place Martin couldn't see. Moving to the couch, he set the bag down, before looking at Tim rather helplessly.

"I tried to make dinner, but, well, that was burnt. So I've got fast food on the way!" Tim stalked over to Martin, giving a deft slap to his arm. "You good? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Martin simply cleared his throat, before shrugging.

"Oh its- its nothing. Your house is just…" He flailed his hand a bit, "... Big." Tim simply snorted.

"It's not that big, but I appreciate the sentiment."

There was a pause, before Tim's face lights up. "Ah, by the way Martin; my room is the only one with a bed still. The other three are…" He hesitated, nose wrinkling before it went away, "for storage. However, the couch is open but it's literally awful to sleep on, so you can share my bed if you want to.'

Martin stood there for a moment to comprehend what he said, before his face began to heat up. He shook his head, smiling awkwardly.

"I'll just sleep on the couch, thanks."

"Whatever you say, Marto."

The ring of the doorbell ended that conversation as quick as it came, and Tim scuttled off to the door. Martin sighed softly, glancing around the house. God did he wish he got sleep.

-

The couch was so fucking uncomfortable. When Tim had said it was awful to sleep on, Martin had just assumed he was joking. Some silly thing to try and tease him because he'd get flustered over the idea of sharing a bed with someone. But no, he wasn't exaggerating. It was literally awful.

Shifting in the bed for what felt like the 20th time that night, he groaned, face pressed into the couch cushions. He was supposed to be sleeping, but he could feel every minute tick away slowly and painfully. The springs pressed uncomfortably against his side, pressing deep into his skin. No matter how he laid, he just couldn't sleep.

Legs kicking out restlessly, Martin sat up and clawed at his skull. _Stupid stupid stupid _. He was given a safe space to stay and sleep, and his biggest complaint was how it wasn't comfortable. He was kind of a shitty guest. Feeling a burst of jitters in his limbs, he jumped off the couch and shook out his limbs. Groaning loudly, he pressed his face into his hands, sucking in a low and deep breath.__

__And then the light flicked on. Startled, his head whipped to the hallway. Tim stood there, hand still against the wall. He was squinting, and his eyes were still glazed from sleep. A T-shirt hung loosely from his shoulders designed with a large rose, and a pair of flannel pants loosely clung at his hips._ _

__A grip of guilt clung at Martin's heart and his face squeezed up some. "Sorry," he said weakly, feeling the sharp jitters in his bones slip away like water. Tim simply hummed, breathing out a laugh._ _

__"Told you the couch sucked," he teased, and Martin could only huff, rolling his eyes._ _

__"Yeah yeah, I get it, you were right."_ _

__As silence rolled over them, Tim waved his hand, trying to get Martin to him. The other simply stared at him in confusion, before his face lit up, warmth creeping to his cheeks._ _

__"Tim-"_ _

__"Martin, you look like you haven't slept. Just- Just sleep in my bed. It's okay."_ _

__"I- you want me in there? With you?"_ _

__"Well yeah, if that's okay with you."_ _

__Martin paused, blinking widely at Tim. The other man was now fully awake, eyes welcoming and kind, still waving him along. He pondered it, before sighing._ _

__"Okay. Fine."_ _

__-_ _

__Tim had crawled back into bed as soon as Martin closed the door. The covers were brought high, almost covering his whole face. Tim looked incredibly peaceful, and almost dead when asleep, but he was also as pretty as always. Sighing, Martin slowly moved to the bed. Setting his glasses onto a nearby bedside, he slowly sat into the bed._ _

__Shifting to lay in the bed, he hooked the quilt over his shoulders. It was warm underneath, enough that sent a comforting buzz through his skin. It was nice. However, it only took him another moment to realize he was looking at Tim and not away. Frozen for a moment in fear, he simply stared forward. Even up close he was pretty, skin tanned and covered in small, circular scars. His hair is ruffled, and for a moment Martin wanted to run his fingers through it. Comb through the silky soft curls and twirl them on his fingers, softly scratching against Tim's skull._ _

__And then his heart begins to hurt in that yearning sort of way, and Martin has to turn so he isn't looking at Tim. His heart aches and pounds heavily in the chest, and Martin squeezes his eyes shut and prays it slows down soon._ _

__-_ _

__Something warm presses against his back, and Martin can only barely process it. He leans back some, desperate to feel it more. A warm and welcoming warmth to touch his arms and spread across his skin. The quilt is soft and it brushes against his cheek, and morning light dusts across the room._ _

__However, it doesn't take long for Martin to realize where he is, and who the heat on his back is. Startled, he scrambled forward, and proceeded to clatter off the bed. Yelping, he landed loudly onto the carpeted ground, the back of his head clunked onto the ground. Someone- probably Tim- gasped and scrambled to the side of the bed._ _

__"Martin? Marto? You okay?" Yep. Definitely Tim. Creaking his eyes open, he looked up and at the bed. The other looked still half asleep, yet his eyes wide open from panic. Martin simply waved his hand as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck._ _

__"Yeah yeah I'm- I'm fine. Just hit my head." cracking a smile, he saw Tim's panic lessen some, and he breathed a small breath of relief. Shifting to his feet, he grabbed his glasses and looked at the time. Roughly 9 am. Perking up, his smile grew some. That had to be the latest he'd slept into for weeks._ _

__Tim then slid off the bed, peeking around his shoulder. "Sleep well?" He hummed, and Martin looked down to look at him. Breathing out softly, he nodded. A big grin stretched onto Tim's face as he clapped him on the back._ _

__"That's good! I'll go get breakfast started- let's hope it doesn't burn." With a wink and a soft 'pew pew' with his finger guns, Martin watched Tim slip out of the bedroom. Sighing, he wrung his fingers through his sweater._ _

__He was gonna have to stay here for awhile. It felt good to sleep._ _


End file.
